Hidden Feelings
by hollowichigo25
Summary: Prime Milla discovers she has feelings for Ludger. Will she get to know him better or ignore her feelings for him. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Feelings**

Ludger, Elle, Alvin, Milla and Jude ran to the back of the ship to save Chancellor Marcia. Milla starts to think about the conversation she had with Ludger and Jude before they came here.

_Flashback_

"_Don't you get it" Milla said to and confused looking Ludger and Jude. She would of laughed at their faces if she wasn't serious she thought. Milla huffed and said "Two of the same people or anything in fact can't coexist in the prime dimension._

"_Milla, wait…" Ludger tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. With a sad expression she says "the only way to get your Milla back is to kill"._

Milla shook the flashback away when she heard someone call her name.

Ludger looked at Milla as they are making their way across the ship. She must be thinking about our last conversation we had he thought. "Milla" Ludger says as he dispatches one of the guards. Milla looks at him while she kills the other one. As they continue he says "we will find another way no-one will kill you and I defiantly wont". "That's right" came a voice beside her". Milla looks to see Elle with a determined face. Milla gave Ludger and Elle a sad smile.

The group finally got to the doors where Chancellor Marcia was behind. Ludger and Alvin gave a nod to each other and bursts open the door, rushing in with Jude, Milla and Elle behind them.

"Don't come any closer" Chancellor Marcia cried out to them.

"I don't remember telling you that you could speak Chancellor Marcia now did I" Rideaux said with a big grin. He turned around to face the group.

"Why are you doing this Rideaux" Jude shouted.

Rideaux looked at them and with a laugh said "Come on now don't give me that look, I'm here to help you with you Maxwell problem". He transformed into an outfit that matched Ludger's Chromatus but his was red and appeared instantly before them.

With a swift punch to Alvin and a kick Milla they were both stunned and Jude jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Ludger jumped in his way and both him and Rideaux exchanged blows. They were both evenly matched so Ludger jumped out of the way so Alvin could fire his gun. "Now" Ludger shouted as he jumped while Alvin appeared where he was once stood. Alvin fired but Rideaux dodged the bullet and grabbed his arm and throwing him to the ground pinning him down with his foot. Jude threw a few punches but he dodges them and he grabs Jude's arm, twisting it to his back and holding him there.

"What do you mean help with our Maxwell problem?" Ludger shouted while standing in a defensive position in front of Milla.

"Spirius has the knowledge of summoning Maxwell. Unfortunately, the arte of summoning Maxwell is… a messy one. For one, we need a living circuit" Rideaux says.

Rideaux then picks up Alvin and pushes him and Jude. Alvin crashed into the wall to the left and Jude to the right. He then created a red binding to keep them from moving. Ludger felt someone move past him fast. He realized it was Milla. She attacked Rideaux but he easily blocked it and knocked the sword from her hand. She glares at him while walking backwards towards Ludger. Milla's sword landed at Elle's feet.

Rideaux smiled at Milla and said "… you're the secret ingredient". He then says "A living sacrifice".

Milla was caught by surprise when the ground below her began to glow. She couldn't react in time when the ground opened up to an endless black void. Milla could feel herself falling but something caught her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Ludger in his Chromatus state with the spear stabbed into the ground because she out of reach. His left hand was holding his lance to keep him in place and his right was holding Milla. She was so far away from him he lacked the upper body strength to pull her up.

"Ludger! Milla!" Elle cried out.

Elle picked up Milla's sword and ran towards Rideaux and attacked him. It didn't affect him but she kept on swinging at him although she couldn't hold the sword due to its weight.

"Take this and this"

Rideaux laughed and looked at Milla "I see you're quite popular with the kid phony".

"Shut up, she's not a phony! Milla… is Milla" Elle cried

"Afraid she's not" Rideaux said as he kicked Elle away. He walked slowly towards her to attack her again. Milla looked up to see Ludger looking confused. He was torn between releasing her hand, which would mean killing her or, watching Elle die in front of him.

Milla said "Let me go! He'll kill Elle!".

"No Milla" Elle said, "don't give up Ludger won't let you die.

Rideaux laughed and raised his weapons and said "You're the one that needs to give up".

"Hang in there Milla! Elle needs you" Ludger said.

Milla thought back to all the time she spent with them all. She looked up at Ludger with a sad smile and said "I'm sorry Ludger but I'm going to have to leave the rest to you." She brushed is hand away forcing Ludger to release her. Ludger's eyes widened in shock and he shouted "No Milla". As she continued to fall she made her final plea, "Please Look after Elle." Then she was out of Ludger's reach.

Everything was dark and she could see nothing but an endless void. Milla closed her eyes going through her memories. She reopened them to find another Milla in front of her. The real Milla would be returning to her world and the fractured one will be gone soon.

"Hmph… I knew I wouldn't like you…" Fractured Milla said as the two passed by.

Meanwhile in the room Ludger stood the stunned and numb by what Milla did. At the same time the hole flashed with a bright, blue light ad blinding everyone. The room shook and blasted everyone away. A few seconds later prime Milla appeared facing Rideaux. Milla looked around looking for someone. She turned around and found the person she was looking for. She walked up to Ludger and stood in front of him and to everyone's surprise including Rideaux she hugged him.

"I'm sorry for what happened" she whispered so only he could hear.

"It's fine" he whispered. She let go and turned round to attack Rideaux but Ludger beat her to it.

"You son of bitch" He screamed as he swung he swords at him. Rideaux dodged him and attacked and Ludger flew back and hit the wall. "Mother Fuc…." He was about to say but was cut off by aloud "Guardian field". Alvin was next to him healing him. "We attack him together right" Alvin said. Ludger nodded and the started to attack him.

"Here goes nothing! Here we go! To you.

"Bullet Crucifixion"

"Never Gets Old" they hit a linked mystic arte to make Rideaux retreat. "Get back here" Ludger shouted. "Leave him we've got more important" Alvin said. Elle looked at Ludger and said "why did you let go of her". Ludger bent down and said "I didn't Milla let go and if she didn't you would have died I'm sorry" Elle walked towards him and hugged him. "Come on since were done here we should leave" Jude said. Ludger picked Elle up and they exited the ship.

They got back to see the rest of them waiting for them. Ludger went to walk in the other direction with Elle when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Milla looking at him. "Before you ask I'm fine I was just going to take Elle back to the hotel" "Come on the rest want to see you as well" Milla said grabbing hold of his hand and walking towards the rest of them.

**AN: Hello everyone this is my new story. I hope it's good for you all to read. I tried to stay true to the game at some points but I also tried to add some off my own. Well I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked back to the other's Milla was trying to find something to say to break the silence between them. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ludger nudges her to let her know they were there and he let go of her hand. She turned to look at him as he was letting go of Elle. Ludger whispered to Elle "Don't go far ok we will be over there with the rest if you need us ok". Elle nodded and walked off. Milla had to admit that she was missing the warmth of Ludger's hand.

Ludger walked to the group and asked "I'm guessing everybody is up to speed regarding what happened. No-one didn't dare speak so they all nodded. Ludger stiffed a laugh when he noticed how red Jude's face was after Leia had been hugging him. Jude glared at him which made him stiff a laugh even more. He turned around to go and find Elle when he noticed looking at Jude and Leia upset.

He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered "hey you alright". She replied with a nod of her head while looking out the corner of her eye at him. He let his hand linger a bit before going to take it away. When he was just about to let go, he felt something warm on top of his hand. He looked to see that Milla had covered his hand with hers. He looked up at her to see that she had her eyes closed looking at the floor.

They let go and Elle walks over to talk to Ludger. "I was going for a walk and I want you to come with me" Elle said to Ludger. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She walks over to Milla and tugs at her and hand and asks "would you like to come with us" Milla replies with a nod of her head.

"Hey where are you going" a voice comes from behind them. They turn around to see Alvin looking at them. Ludger says "We are just going for a walk we will meet you back at the hotel if u want". "Sure I will tell the rest" Alvin replies giving them the thumbs up before walking over to the rest of them. Once Jude had noticed he said to Alvin "Hey where did Ludger, Elle and Milla go". "They went for a walk and they are meeting us back at the hotel" Alvin said. "Is he going to be alright he looked quite upset before he left" Gaius said. Alvin looked off to where they walked of too before replying "He will be".

They had been walking for a few minutes before Milla broke the silence. "Hey are you ok, I mean when we were fighting Rideaux you said you were fine but I'm looking at you now and you are far from it".

Ludger phone began to ring but he ignored it while he was looking at Milla thinking about what she just said. He could feel Elle gaze on him. She was probably wondering as well he thought. "No I'm not fine… he began, I promised her that I wouldn't kill her. I promised her that no-one would kill her and I told her that I wouldn't let go of her hand". He phone was still ringing but he ignored it as he continued speaking "If I had dropped her I would of went with her but then I thought of leaving Elle alone and I couldn't do that either". "Then after everything she was the one who let go and told me to look after Elle, so if anyone asks if I'm fine FUCK NO I'm not fine I'm a broken mess" Ludger finished as he punched the wall. Milla winced when it sounded like one of Ludger's knuckles and dislocated.

I've just about had it with this phone Milla thought as she walked over to Ludger. Before Ludger had a chance to say anything, Milla's hand shot into his pocket and pulled out his phone out and answered it. "Hello" Milla says. "Ahh I'm sorry did I ring the wrong number I thought it was Ludger's number" the voice on the other said. "This is Ludger's phone he is busy right now what do you what" Milla replied. She could hear Elle talking to Ludger about something and she heard a crack. So his knuckle did dislocate then she thought. "Is that Nova" Ludger asked.

The voice on the other end now known as Nova said "Yes it's me Ludger" Milla went to pass the phone to Ludger but he shook his head and jumped behind Elle for protection. Elle laughed and said "I'm not protecting you" and she ran and hid behind Milla. "You wound me" Ludger replied with a hand over his heart. Milla stiffed a giggle when Nova started to speak. "So who are you then are you his_ girlfriend_" Milla blushed before she said "What this has nothing to do with that now what do you want". She looked down to see Elle looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nova laughed and said "I know I'm just teasing anyway I'm just calling to let you know that Ludger has to pay again" "Yes he knows that and he will when he get the money not when you feel like needing it" Milla said and she hung up on her. She looked down to see Elle staring at her with her mouth slightly open. She looked at Ludger who was mirroring the same expression. "What" Milla said with the blush still present on her face.

"Nothing" Ludger and Elle said at the same time. Milla pocketed Ludger's phone as they made their way to the hotel. They walk into the room to see only Alvin and Jude awake. Jude says as they walk into the room "Hey you ok you've been gone awhile" Ludger just grunts has he finds the nearest bed and falls face first into it. Elle jumps on the same bed and falls asleep next to him. Milla looks to Jude and says "Were fine Nova rang to say he had to pay again". Milla gets into bed and falls asleep.

Milla wakes up to Alvin tapping her. "What is it" she says. Alvin smirks at her and says "Well I was trying to ring Ludger to bring us some food back but it seems you have his phone". "I forgot to give it back to him I'll go and find him she begins to say, and if you are wondering why I have his phone it's because we were talking and his phone kept on going off so I answered it".

"Why are you doing it" Jude finally says to Milla. "What do you mean" she replies to him. "Why are you following him everywhere he goes, you haven't left his side since you have come back and you have rarely spoke to anyone else". Jude wasn't finished he looked directly into her eyes and says "Stop trying to replace her" Milla explodes and says "I'm not trying to replace her Ludger and Elle are the only people in this group I don't really know (_and I think he's hot… what why am I thinking this she thought) _and if you think I'm trying to replace her then I don't think you really know me". With that Milla left to find Ludger.

"What's wrong with you" Alvin says looking at Jude. "Nothing is wrong with me" Jude replies. Alvin looks at him and says "are you against her spending time with him or are you jealous, just remember you have Leia". With that Alvin left Jude alone. Milla thought while she was trying to find Elle and Ludger how dare Jude think I'm replacing the other Milla. That's one thing I would never do, but she thought am I falling for him. I hope he doesn't think I'm replacing her and she set her eyes on Ludger and Elle.


End file.
